ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect the Wishes (Reboot Series)
Ultraman Geed: Connect The Wishes (Reboot Version) is the movie that preliminary concludes the story of Ultraman Geed Reboot. Plot The Giant Artificial Brain Gilbaris is trying to eliminate all intellectual life forms throughout the universe. Ultraman Geed confronts the harsh fate against a mighty enemy who withstands the power of Ultra Warriors' light. Ultraman Orb, Ultraman Zanki, and Ultraman Zero rush to the crisis! And the heated feelings inside Riku awakens Geed's Ultimate form - Ultimate Final! Things that are changed *Jugglus Juggler's role is replaced by Ultraman Zanki. *Yvon, Cure, Virus, One will assume the role of the Ultimate Force Zero with Zero as the main Ultra defending Earth while the others will only stay guarding in space before contributing to the battle by blasting Cyber Planet Kushia with their powers and meeting Riku & Geed for the first time. **Meanwhile, this is my continuity Zero's first arrival in Geed's Earth and meeting & merging with Leito Igaguri and fighting as Zero Beyond with the New Generation Capsules and Risers for the first time. *Taro and his students will not be appearing in this movie, Spectrum, Jane, Lila and Zeth will assume his role, and appearing alongside the Mother of Ultra, Father of Ultra, Zoffy, Seven and Ultraman in the Land of Light. *The Earth Alien City part will be removed and Airu will be the one explaining Gilbaris and it's other backstory (replacing Alien Jaki Arlon's role), Gai & Orb will arrive a short while after the explanation. *Genesis Messiah will appear for a short while only now and then, observing the Ultras battle from Planet Cure. *Airu Higa will not die and letting to the extinction of the Kushians, instead Gukuru Shisa will be the one sacrificing for Airu from one of the Galactrons. *The battle with Gilbaris Perfect Form will be much longer and more elaborate than the official movie. *The "easter egg" scene where One will visit Zora's universe will be written here. Characters Ultras *Ultraman Geed (All Forms)/Riku Asakura *Ultraman Orb (All Forms)/Gai Kurenai *Ultraman Zanki (All Forms)/Zanki *Ultraman Zero (All Forms)/Ran Zero *Ultraman One (cameo) *Ultraman Cure (cameo) *Ultraman Virus (cameo) *Ultrawoman Yvon as the mysterious girl (cameo) *Ultra Brothers (Cameo) **Ultraman **Ultraseven **Zoffy *Marie (Cameo) *Ken (Cameo) *Ultrawoman Zeth (Cameo) *Ultrawoman Lila (Cameo) *Ultrawoman Jane (Cameo) *Ultraman Spectrum (Cameo) Kaiju & Seijin *Genesis Messiah (Cameo Only) *Kushia People **Airu Higa: The last surviving member of her race, the main focused character in the movie. She had an unknown connection with the mysterious girl. **Buran Higa: The scientist who crafted the Giga Finalizer. He died protecting his daughter from the Galactrons. *Gilbaris *Galactron: MK1 & MK2 *Zena *Pega *Gukuru Shisa Human Characters *Laiha Toba *Moa Aizaki *Leito Igauri Prologue Thousand of years ago, on Planet Kushia, it's race of people, the Kushians are being wiped out by an army of Galactron's under the command of Gilbaris while the artificial intelligence covers the planet with an aura of data. At the same time, reclaiming the Giga Finalizer. However, two of them, the scientist (Buran Higa) that created the weapon and Airu Higa (his daughter) was seen fleeing for their lives before one of the Galactrons caught up to them and firing the Galactron Spark at them. The impact causes the daughter's father to be trapped in a mountain of rocks while the daughter struggled the rescue him. "Go... Airu. Leave me and save your own life." said Buran, wanting his daughter not to sacrifice like him as well, allowing Gilbaris to roam freely. "I will never leave father alone!" said Airu, in a saddened tone. "Go, Airu! The Giga Finalizer is our last hope!" said Buran in a serious tone, ordering his daughter to go with the eyes of determination. Airu nodded and left the planet, and ventured towards Earth in a spaceship while seeing her father being obliterated in pieces and crying over the loss of her beloved father. As a result, Planet Kushia vanished into nothingness and become the cyber data version of itself with Gilbaris and his army of Galactron taking full control of the cyber planet. Gilbaris then ordered a few Galactrons to visit different worlds across the multiverse and wiping all the organisms on the planet they visited with the power to transverse through dimensions. Entering Scorpio Nova Universe, Gilbaris attempted to perform his acts of genocide with his Galactrons on Planet Cure by attaching Cyber Planet Kushia on it and digitizing it immediately. However, oppositions came, it was Cure, Virus and Yvon, putting a stop to the army of Galactrons. Before digitizing the planet, white binding flesh of light removed the attached Cyber Planet Kushia and pushing it backward, trapping it in a dome of white net. "O Gilbaris, O the destroyer of worlds, you will not step forth into this universe once again, Messiah Curse!" an elegant voice was heard and a figure representing a genesis dragon appeared, it was Genesis Messiah, who places a curse on Gilbaris and casting him out of the universe immediately. "No... Genesis... Messiah... Omnipotence power..." said Gilbaris in a robotic voice. "Lord Messiah, what's that?" asked Cure. "Gilbaris, an artificial intelligence, and his Galactron army, who destroy worlds by digitizing it. And his interpretation of peace is how we all viewed Hell as." explained Genesis Messiah. "Man...what needs to stop this guy's threat." said Yvon, having a sense of anxiety and worry about the universe. "Don't worry, Yvon and brother, someone will. What should we do now?" said Virus, feeling concerned about Gilbaris' threat. "Get Ultraman Zero and One, Gilbaris is going to Side Space Universe's Earth to reset it" said Genesis Messiah, having predicted Gilbaris next move. The Scorpium Ultras nodded and took flight, to stop a new threat. Arriving on Earth, Airu finds herself in ancient Okinawa with the Giga Finalizer. While walking on a water surface, she hears the cries of that represents an ancient mystical lion. Suddenly, the one behind those sounds appears in front of Airu, walking towards her. It was Gukuru Shisa, a four-legged Kaiju that represents a mystical lion. Airu senses no harm and the Kaiju and walks towards the Kaiju. "Are you the protector of this ancient Land?" asked Airu, feeling curious. "I'm this land's sacred protector, who are you and what brings you here?" said Gukuru Shisa. "I'm a Kushian and I have a favor to ask from you." said Airu. "What kind of favor?" said Gukuru Shisa, as a result, Airu teleports herself and Gukuru Shisa into a wormhole-based dimension. Airu explains the origins of her planet and the threat of Gilbaris and his army of Galactrons as well as the Giga Finalizer being the weapon that is able to stop him. "Alright, I will form a pact with you and becoming the legend of this land, protecting the Giga Finalizer at all costs against the threat of Gilbaris and his army of Galactrons, and sealing the Giga Finalizer until the chosen one come to unlock it," said Gukuru Shisa. Airu nodded, both of them forms a pact with each other. Gukuru Shisa becomes a "lion-based" stone statue, guarding the sealed "stone" form of the Giga Finalizer by placing it on its mouth as if the Kaiju is about to swallow it whole. Airu changed her Kushian outfit into that of ancient Japanese people living at the point of time, and integrated herself into the human world, hiding herself and the Giga Finalizer from Gilbaris for thousand of years. In the present times, she posed as a tour guide, to tourists who visit the area. Chapter 1 TBA Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chronicle Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Fan Movies Category:Fan Ultra Movies